The Bubble an Ursula and Ariel fem slash fic
by Leah Day
Summary: Ursula has another deal in mind ... Rated M for fem slash. Ariel's age has been changed to suit the story.


**_The bubble_**

**_By Leah Day_**

**_Summary_**

Ursula changes her mind about the deal.

**_Disclaimer_**

I do not own a thing.

Rats!

Rated M for fairly strong fem slash. All Flames will be ignored. Written in Australian andUKspelling and grammar.

Note, Ariel's age has been changed to eighteen to suit the storyline and Ursula will not be recognised as Ariel's aunt.

**_Ursula's lair, the main chamber_**

Her lower half … her throat … they were burning!

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

Tears poured from the girls eyes. She opened her mouth to scream. To beg. To tell the Cecaelia that this was not what she wanted that she had changed her mind.

Another wave of red hot agony hit her and then there was blackness.

**_A chamber_**

The princess awoke slowly.

Blinking she noticed she was lying on her side on a hard cold floor, still in the witches lair.

Ariel's blue eyes widened.

No!

How could she still be here?

After all she had given her!

"My sweet pearl! Awake at last!"

The husky, indolent tone sent shivers down Ariel's spine.

"I've kept my promise, angel," the Cecaelia continued. "Look down and you'll receive a nice surprise."

Wary, but willing, Ariel looked downwards.

Her mouth sprang open in a silent cry of wonderment.

Legs.

Long, white, perfect legs.

She was a human at last.

"But there's something else I want," Ursula purred deeply, tearing the princess away from her new found joy. "Something much more interesting then your lovely voice. You see, my dear. I collect flowers. Human flowers to be exact. And since you are of age, I am more then willing to make you another deal. One that could satisfy us both."

Ursula and her eels slithered into Ariel's line of vision. The Cecaelia ran her tongue over her lush ruby lips and white teeth, grey eyes glimmering hungrily.

"Instead of three days, you shall have three weeks in exchange for your virginal flower. Now, how does that sound?"

Ariel's heart fluttered inside her human chest.

Three weeks.

That was more then enough time she would need to win Eric's heart.

_'But what about my voice? Do I get it back?'_

"Ah … If you're thinking about your voice I should let you know that I shall be keeping that article of trade, my precious," Ursula drawled as if she had read Ariel's mind. "Three weeks and legs. A voice and a flower. Think about it. We would be even."

Between her eels, Ursula began to circle the bubble, tentacles swirling behind her like a river of the blackest ink.

"It would be idiotic to deny me, little princess," the woman continued in a languid burr. "I _could_ send you back to your father, but imagine what displeasure that could cause for us both, hmmm? Best not make the wrong choice."

Ariel bit her lip. Her hands balled into fists.

It was only one more thing. Just one more thing then she could leave and never look back.

Just one more inconsequential thing.

"Take it," she mouthed. "It's yours."

A new golden contract and pen flashed before her eyes.

Startled, the girl stumbled backward, only to be pushed forward by the walls of her bubble enclosure.

"Sign, my dearest!" Ursula urged, triumph evident in her voice. "Sign it and we can begin!"

Taking a deep breath, Ariel grabbed the glowing skeletal pen and signed the dotted line once again with her flourishing signature.

With a face full of exultation, the witch swiftly snapped her fingers and the contract vanished into thin air.

The chamber was soon replaced by an opulent silver grey, black and purple sleeping chamber.

Ariel looked wildly about herself then looked down.

She was, Gods knew how, floating metres above a gigantic clam bed.

"Oh angelfish!"  
>The princesses eyes nearly popped out of their own sockets as she witnessed Ursula, Flotsam and Jetsam slide right through the bubble with barely a ripple of disturbance.<p>

Frightened, Ariel backed away, eyes darting here and there for means of escape.

The eels moved slowly toward her, large golden eyes glowing eerily within the darkness of the chamber.

Ariel swallowed thickly, pressing her back against the cool soft wall of the bubble.

'Give in,' the twin morays hissed. 'Jussst give in,'

She felt her shoulders begin to slump.

"Give in."

Hands wrapt tightly around her arms. She was pressed against a surface that was warm and soft.

Ursula's scent drifted into her nose.

"Now, my lady. I take the giving and receiving of this kind of pleasure _very_ seriously," Ursula informed, situated comfortably behind the princess. "You _could_ be here for a day, a week, or perhaps even months. Only trust in the fact that you and I _will_ enjoy this. Whether you enjoy it more then I is completely up to you."

The eels glided about the pair, occasionally, deliberately brushing themselves against their bodies.

The girl twitched uneasily at the brief contact but did not struggle.

Ursula heard the royal's heart accelerate faster and sighed her frustration. Releasing her, she slid away.

"Perhaps a different approach is in store," she murmured then nodded to her pets.

The eels sailed toward Ariel, circling her tightly, making the princess turn around and around so she could keep an eye on them.

Suddenly, one eel darted forth, wrapping its sinewy body around her legs and lower waist. The other followed, coiling around her upper waist to her neck, cushioning the back of her head.

Using force, they pushed the girl onto the bed, holding her in a lying position, the more she struggled the tighter their grip became.

Finally her body relaxed.

Ursula was pleased.

Rubbing her palms together, she settled on the clam beside Ariel and the eels and began to stroke her hair.

Ariel resisted at first but the witch was persistent and curiously patient and very languorous with her touch, gently tangling her fingers in the crimson tresses before smoothing them back into place.

Suddenly, all that would have been pleasant came to a halt.

"Mistresss," a soft, velvety voice called. "King Triton isss here."

Ariel stiffened all over. Her eyes widened in fear.

No.

Ursula's lavender hand stroked along the former mermaid's forehead and then rested over her eyes.

An odd feeling of calm swept over the princess. She closed her eyes; pale cheek nestled against Jetsam's sleek neck.

Satisfied the girl would not be waking anytime soon, Ursula turned to the giant black snake waiting for her in the entrance.

"Look after her, Vohka" the witch instructed. "She is very valuable to me."

"Yesss Mistresss," the great snake replied and slithered over, taking Flotsam and Jetsam's place, cradling the dormant princess within its coils.

**_The main chamber_**

"Triton! What a surprise!" Ursula gushed, her eels floating on either side of her. "To what do we owe this visit?"

"Have you seen my daughter?"

"Which one?"

"Ariel, my youngest."

"Oh, so you haven't taken another wife? I thought a big strong stud muffin like you would have had them all aquiver and begging to be your queen!"

"Have you seen, Ariel?" Triton demanded.

Ursula shook her head.

"Nope, can't say I have," she replied frankly then smiled silkily. "But … If I do happen to see the little darling … what's in it for me?"

Triton glared at her.

"Everything comes at a price. Do you want me to look out for her?"

"Five hundred rubies," he replied. "I want her found, witch."

"Of course you do," Ursula simpered, all the while laughing on the other side of her face.

What Triton didn't know … oh, it was just delicious!

"If I see her I'll make certain she'll be rushing back to you thoroughly contrite!"

Triton nodded and with that, he left the witch alone with her eels.

**_Ursula's bed chamber_**

Ariel was awake when Ursula entered the bubble. She sat up amid the black coils of the snake, staring at the witch with wide doe eyes.

Vohka unravelled himself and floated away, leaving his former charge blushing and hastily covering herself with her hair and hands.

"Ah, ah, ahhh," the witch chastised, wagging her finger from side to side. "It's time, sweet cakes!"

Ariel leapt to her feet and tried to escape. She soon fell, landing on the open clam bed.

Looking straight ahead, Ariel saw the black limbs binding her twin ankles then ascending further and further up her legs.

Gulping, the princess felt her body tense with apprehension.

She closed her eyes, waiting.

_'Just do it,'_ she thought as the tentacles spread her legs outward, _'Just finish it,'_

It was going to be unpleasant, there was nothing anyone could say or do that would convince her otherwise.

Suddenly a curiously soft warmth blossomed in her lower stomach.

She gasped, or tried to, twas hard to know what she was doing when she could not make a single noise.

"I told you we would _both_ enjoy this, little princess," Ursula reminded wryly. "Would I play a trick on you?"

There was the sensation again, only stronger this time.

Ariel flung her head back, her mouth open, imitating a cry of pleasure.

The witch smiled.

"I think not. Don't be so bleak, angelfish. Resistance is not a virtue."

Another sleek tentacle curled lazily around the girl's thin waist, cuddling her, marking her ribcage and stomach with its suckers.

Ariel closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to begin.

There had to be pain.

There was always pain.

Her eldest sister, Attina, had bled after lying with her husband. She had later described to Ariel and her fellow sisters that the pain upon his entry had been stabbing then bruising.

Poor Attina had been unable to swim properly for a whole day.

_'But I'm human now,_' Ariel thought fretfully. _'And she has so many tentacles. Gods know what she'll do to me,'_

Cold air kissed her chest. Ariel opened her eyes to see her sea shells falling away and landing on the floor.

What on …?

Ursula's hands covered either breast and began to massage, firmly kneading the bosoms, lightly tweaking the rosy nipples.

Ariel jolted and writhed. Panting, she bucked and twisted not knowing if she was avoiding the attention to her breasts or encouraging it.

The witch decided for her.

Heaving the princess up and up till her chest was level with her mouth, the Cecaelia latched her lips upon a trembling nipple, suckling and biting it.

Ariel jolted again as the touch became electric. Lips parted in a silent scream of ecstasy, she fell backwards onto the bed.

The witch followed, vast body shielding her prey from view or escape.

A tentacle pushed its way between the princesses' legs, finding the wall protecting the flower, it began to rub.

Ariel swerved violently to her right, face already flushed and sweaty from her introduction to dark passion.

Wanting to tease her precious captive, Ursula withdrew the limb before it could tear through the façade of flesh.

The princess would have whined in protest if she had a voice to whine with. The witch could almost hear it and a sudden flash of inspiration made her smile.

Unwrapping her quarry, Ursula hugged her from behind, lying with her on the expansive bed, cloaking them both with her tentacles.

"Tomorrow," she promised, tucking red locks behind Ariel's ear. "We will be trying something different."

OoO

The next morning Ariel was given a potion.

Warily, she took the offered goblet and drank the contents in two swift mouthfuls.

The royal made a face after swallowing the remainder of the liquid for the flavour had been offensive to her taste buds, then set the pewter object down.

"Now speak," Ursula ordered.

Ariel stared at her seducer, confused.

"Waiting, sweet cakes."

The princess, frowning, took a deep breath.

"Wha-" she stopped.

She could speak. She could actually … talk!

This made Ursula's pet even more alarmed then ever before.

Had the witch decided to break the contract?

"What happened?" she cried. "Why have you given me my voice back?"

Ursula began to chuckle.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho! I haven't given it back to you, my sweet. Just a potion to restore it temporarily. Your voice is mine until I decide otherwise."

Ariel touched her Adam's apple with her fingers.

"How long does it last?" she asked softly.

"Hmmm. That would depend on me, my delicate lily, only me."

Having said that, Ursula sent her tentacles after Ariel, smiling with positively iniquitous satisfaction whilst they slid over and beneath the girl's creamy body; curling around wrists and legs; winding effortlessly around her waist, tips brushing almost shyly against the small, pretty, breasts.

"Ahhh, my artless darling. I want us to create our own symphony," Ursula purred. "That crab never pushed you hard enough, did he?"

She stroked a black appendage over Ariel's forehead then used it to pull the red head to her chest.

"I'm going to push you, little princess," she continued. "I'm going to make you sing like you've never sung before in your short life. Get ready to make noise for me again."

Clutching Ariel to her bosom, Ursula lowered her head to the young royal's neck and began to lick the smooth valley of skin.

Ariel shifted in the snug embrace then gasped sharply.

A gorgeous pulsating took place between her legs, but as lovely as it was, it had her mildly bamboozled.

Did humans have two hearts?

Licking turned into suckling. The harder the motion became the louder, frequent Ariel's lust filled moans were.

The beating of the "heart" between her legs grew with each passing moment thus making the princess push her belly pleadingly against her lover.

"Please," she breathed. "It's … Oh Gods!"

"Oh no, no, no. Not yet, my princess," Ursula denied playfully against her neck. "It would be far too early. Always remember that pleasure must take its time."

The witch let the former mer girl fall back onto the bed, still covered in tentacles which began to pat and massage hence causing her to squirm even more so.

"So soft. So smooth," Ursula remarked in an indolent verbal caress. "It's like fucking silk."

Ariel whined kittenishly, feverishly twining amongst the black limbs.

"Yesss … Sing for me my angel."

From between her legs a sleek tentacle pushed inside, making its way toward the wall guarding her flower.

Ariel made a soft choking noise and raised her hips, trying to thrust forward. The tentacles cradling her trembling body held her back, tightening every time she attempted the motion.

"Oohhhhh," Ursula groaned through clenched teeth.

"Please …," the bloody haired angel whimpered. "It's too much … please!"

The appendage slid out.

Collapsing against the other limbs, Ariel gave a sob.

The sound was twisted, desperate for release.

"Sooo close," the witch drawled almost sympathetically. "But we're not ready yet."

"Ple-please," the girl begged, voice weak. "I need … please."

"Shhh," the woman soothed. "We have plenty of time."

Leaning between her legs, the Cecaelia began to lick the nectar smeared on Ariel's inner thigh, growling low in her throat as the musky scent of her lover's arousal filled her nostrils.

Salivating, the witch snarled and gently sunk her teeth into the soft pallid membrane of the princess's thigh.

Ariel squealed in pain but was too weak from their intercourse to tear her leg away.

Covetously, Ursula lapped at the tiny beads of blood that slid down her captive's leg with her crimson tongue.

The girl moaned with ardent pleasure, her fingers curled into the clam bed, the hairs on her body rose and tingled.

Mouth dripping with blood, Ursula kissed and licked her way to Ariel's opening and slipped her tongue inside.

Ariel lurched forward.

OoO

Held aloft by tentacles, back pressed against the chamber wall, Ariel screamed and screamed as the sea witch devilishly pleasured her from within with skilful tongue and fingers.

In her chest and down below, her hearts thumped maddeningly with each thrust from a tongue or stroke from a finger.

The ministrations were so powerful Ariel thought she was going to die from a sudden case of combustion.

This exquisite torture continued for … the girl had no idea how long it had been going for. All she knew was that she hated and loved the agony. It was as if she were on a crest of a giant wave that was heading to a forbidden, exciting destination, then all of a sudden she was painfully descending backwards instead of spiralling marvellously forwards.

The pain was brief but it ravaged her mind like a ferocious shark would a carcass. It left her reeling till at last her shaken body and mind succumbed to the witch's pacifying caresses and seductively unfathomable, opulent voice, till she was lying in the Cecaelia's strong arms, sinking into an abyss of her own making.

OoO

In the midst of their passion play, Ursula was informed Triton had returned to the lair and wanted to speak with her.

Irritated, the witch called for her snake, leaving Ariel feeling sick with dread.

**_The main chamber_**

Dealing once again with Triton had been exasperatingly bothersome. The fact that the crab and that silly little fish had yet to return with Ariel or even return to the palace themselves, to dear Triton, was most suspicious indeed.

Ursula was annoyed.

She had hoped to be keeping Ariel with her for at least another week or so. Thanks to the pestering old fart, she would have to send the princess to the surface sooner rather then later or else he would find out and then all would be for naught.

Ursula swam over to the little cage Ariel's friends resided in and peered inside it.

The sleeping spell she had woven over them was still intact. Now all she had to do was make certain they got the young lady out of her lair and up to the surface before she died from drowning …

Ursula's scowl deepened.

Dare she take such a chance?

Were they competent enough for such a task?

With a heavy sigh, the witch slithered away from the pair.

"Tis a pity," she murmured, absently stroking a manicured nail over the dark amethyst lid of her cauldron. "But it is nearly time to let you go."

**_Ursula's bed chamber_**

Intoxicated, Ariel whined sweetly as the tentacle languorously, pleasurably rubbed her nub.

With her head lulling back against her lover's chest, the princess nuzzled her nose into the black bosom, breathing in the witch's spicy scent.

"Your princie will not be able to resist such an accomplished wife," Ursula promised, stroking the maiden's rib cage with a finger. "He will be entranced."

She ran a hand through the gleaming crimson mane.

"He would be a fool if he doesn't kiss you in at least three days," she continued.

Ariel whined again.

Two appendages curled around the girls legs then pulled them apart.

Before the princess could utter a word, she was beneath the witch, pressed snugly against the older woman's black and lavender body.

Panicking, Ariel struggled to free herself and cried out.

"Shhh."

Ursula's lips brushed against her ear, her cheek her neck.

Relaxing, the princess closed her eyes.

She had obviously been mistaken.

There was a horrific, tearing pain in her mid section. Ariel screamed and tried to push the witch off her.

Stab!

Dizzy, she closed her eyes, seeing millions upon millions of red stars.

Stab!

"Please stop," she begged pounding her fists against the Cecaelia's shoulders, sobbing against her pillow of tentacles.

Stab!

"Oh Gods, please stop!"

There was a tiny pause. In that moment the young royal thought it was all over, that the witch had listened to her pleas.

The tentacle inside her moved, curling backwards.

_'Oh no. Not again! Not-'_

Slam!

Ariel thrust her head back and screamed and screamed and screamed.

Her entire body arched, stiffened with shock then shuddered, at last succumbing to the agony.

The crushing weight that had pinned her instantly heaved it's self off.

Limp as a boned fish, Ariel watched, dazed and weak as a bloodied tentacle slithered out from between her legs and away from her. In its grasp was a glowing orb with a white lily inside of it.

_'My flower,'_ she thought weakly. _'So that's what she wanted,'_

Hand hovering just about her patch of hair, Ursula hissed a spell.

The pain dulled little by little till it was diminished.

A tear of gratification seeped down Ariel's cheek.

It was over.

She could be with her prince now.

Stroking the princess's hair, the witch wove a sleeping spell over her then touched her fingers to her throat.

The woman's skin covering her Adam's apple glowed a brilliant gold then faded back into its normal colouring.

OoO

Ariel woke up disappointed and … grateful to still be in the lair of the witch.

"I rode you hard, little woman," Ursula informed her when she looked questioningly at her. "You need all of your strength if you are going to woo a prince."

The princess tried to speak but could not.

Her voice was gone.

"Yesss, our time is almost at an end. But …."

Slithering into the bubble, the witch pulled Ariel to her, hands and tentacles roaming feverishly over her naked body.

"One last time, my sweeting," she growled against the royals alabaster neck. "And then you are his, I promise."

With that, she thrust her lithe black tentacle inside the princess.

OoO

"This bubble will take you to the surface," Ursula told the woman. "Your friends will meet you there. They will believe that it was they who took you up there and that the original deal was three weeks in exchange for your voice."

Slyly, the witch then slipped a finger under the princess's chin, appraising her.

"If your darling finds he cannot love you enough to give you that oh so important kiss … I may be inclined to keep you out of my little garden, do you understand, angelfish?"

Swallowing thickly, Ariel nodded again.

The finger fell away, Ursula smiled.

"Have fun, dear lady," she said.****

**_The surface, the beach_**

Ariel blushed prettily at the young prince as he smiled down at her as they strolled along the beach.

He could not be more handsome, strong, sweet.

Her loins warmed slightly.

Ariel blushed again, bowing her head.

**_Ariel's chambers_**

That night, unbeknownst to the faithful crab nestled on her pillow, the princess Ariel dreamed about ebony tentacles, crimson lips and lavender skin.

She dreamed about Ursula instead of her charming prince. She dreamed of grey eyes that bore into her soul and the husky voice that pleasurably encircled her entire being.

Ariel's pink lips parted to form a name. A name that did not begin with an "E" but with a "U"

Realising what she was doing, the princess swiftly put a hand to her mouth, ashamed and fearful.

_'I do not love her, I do not love her, I do not love her,'_

The mantra repeated over and over again till at last the young woman was able to slide back into her slumber.

**_The end_**

**_Authors note_**

This has been an idea that has been gnawing away at me for ages. I'm glad to have gotten it out of my system, it was so much fun to write.

Thanks for reading J XXX OOO Leah


End file.
